Earth 3
by mentalist777
Summary: This will focus on my OC universe of Earth 3 and will take place before the connected story Collision of 3 Worlds. this will focus on the world and it's main characters. so please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Generator Rex they belongs to Man of Action**

 **This is a companion fic to my other story Clash of 3 Worlds that will show more of Earth 3 and the major differences between it and Earths 1 and 2. Rocker on gave me the idea for this.**

 **So please read and Review.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Earth 3**

Jason ran through the halls after his current target while trying to avoid the miniature explosions around him.

You probably would like to know what's going on here wouldn't you.

For most of this Earths history it was largly the same as the histories of Earth 1 and Earth 2. It diverged during World War II. During the war Hitler had a secret lab hidden away in Europe where Nazi scientists were trying to open a rip in the fabric of reality to release and examine X-energies.

Crazy right! Just more evidence of how crazy Hitler was.

After the invasion of D-day the scientists were put under even more pressure and during 1944, they activated the experiment. The after affects changed the world forever. X-energies were quickly sent around the world as reality altering energy was released through the world. Heck, a completely new continent in the Atlantic appeared full of dinosaurs summoned from the past, which was later called the dark lands. There was even a scar on the land that glowed with light. At first this and events similar to it was thought to be the extent of the X-energies affect on the world.

However, during the 1950's things changed. People who had hit puberty began to develop superhuman abilities.

Now when it came to the source of the abilities there was an issue of debate among the scientific community. Some said that these powers were a caused by the X-energies, while others believed that these powers were the next step in human evolution and that the X-energies had merely sped it up. These powers had different sources, and due to this powered individuals were put under different names.

People whose powers were mental and originated in the mind were called Espers.

People whose powers came from physical abilities were called Alphas.

Those that could manipulate the very elements were known as Elemntalists.

People with the ability to manipulate energy were known as Conduits.

And a rare few who had powers related to Time-Space were called Quamtums.

Over the next several decades tensions would arise between the two groups. Normal people hated and feared those with powers and called them 'freaks' and 'monsters'. The powered people came to distance themselves from normal society to get away from the hatred, deepening the divide between the groups.

Over the decades things began to get worse as some governments began to exterminate those with abilities while some with powers began to fight back while other powered individuals began to commit crimes deepening the fear. currently 25% of the worlds population have some kind of power.

Where does Jason Bishop come in? Is he an Alpha, Esper, Conduit, Elementalist, or Quantum?

Actually he is none of these.

Jason grew up as a very sick child who only got sicker as he got older. Eventually after a checkup the doctors told him that he had a rare genetic disease which usually killed people within the first couple years of their life, the fact that he had lived 12 years amazed them. Eventually the file on his condition made its way to a medical researcher named Doctor Attison. Doctor Attison had lost both his daughter and wife to the same genetic disease, while their diseases were different from Jason's they were both genetic and he had devoted his life to creating a serum to save people like his wife and daughter by enhancing the human body and mind.

He was an old man now and had mostly completed the serum except none of the animal test subjects survived the serum, there was one road block he needed to overcome, so when he heard that a boy had lived 12 years with a terrible disease drew his interest. When he began to look over the boys genetic code he noticed something that the doctors had missed.

The Genesis Gene.

It was believed that humans in the past could live hundreds of years even up to a thousand but this ability had been lost to humans. This gene was responsible for the boys survival for so long even though it was only partially active.

So he travelled to the hospital this boy was in with the only serum he possessed. He gave Jason an offer. It was his belief that his incomplete serum would work on the boy, Jason, and that the information he would receive would allow him to make it to where everyone could use the serum without complications.

The serum was a success Jason began to heal and within a month's time he was completely healed and stronger than any normal human. Sadly before the good doctor could share his life saving serum with the world a jealous coworker of his literally stabbed him in the back and took his research. Now what most people didn't know was that Doctor Attison had an Eidetic memory, and had only written a quarter of the serum down and no one knew how to recreate it.

After the Doctors death, Jason went after his killer and with his new abilities he was able to defeat him. Being the only successful person the serum had been used on his abilities had been enhanced beyond what normal humans could do. Of course their was attempts to try to extract the serum from his blood but it had already merged too much with his own genetics and they were unable to receive very much information.

The serum was meant to save lives so he dedicated himself to saving lives in Doctor Attison's memory.

When he first went out it was to fight an out of control Elementalist who could control Ice.

He was an instant hit, people on both sides of the human-super human conflict liked him because he wasn't any of the superhumans such as Espers and Alphas but he wasn't a normal human either. He worked to bring peace between the two groups.

It all came to a head one day.

One of the Nazi officers who had been posted to the secret lab at the time of the explosion hadn't been killed with the rest but had been trapped in a pocket dimension. When he escaped he had powers from all power groups. The worlds militaries were useless against him, and no Superhuman could stand against him as he came to the U.N. in New York city.

Even Jason Bishop was powerless against him. But he didn't give up.

He rallied everyone he could. Police officers, Military officers, firemen, Superhumans and even regular people and he lead them together against this new threat who had began to call himself the Supreme and said that the only being who had defeated him while he was trapped outside this universe had been something called the 'Dagon'.

Many people were killed in the following conflict but working together the Supreme was defeated, dying because he had overloaded from using too much power at once.

After that relations between humans and superhumans improved and there was even a city built in the Dark Lands called Diverse city. A city where all people could live together regardless if they were superhuman or not.

Which catches up to modern day.

The guy Jason was chasing was a wind elementalist who could compress air and then send it out as an explosive force when it comes into contact with any solid object.

He wasn't in the best of moods either.

24 superhumans had decided to rob a bank after it had gotten a fresh money shipment in. He had already defeated 22 of them before his friend Sam, an Esper who's power made him the smartest person in the world, had shown up to battle criminal #23 while he went after this guy.

"Come on, it'll be easier on you if you just turn yourself in."

"Forget that, I'm not going to jail!" with that he sent some more wind blasts at the ceiling above Jason which he dodged with his inhuman agility and speed. Still it slowed him down which allowed the guy to run around the last corner and out the exit.

When he got out he saw a red haired girl with green eyes standing in his way.

"Girl I don't have time for you, get out of my way!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rude much? Like I'd let you pass"

Growling in anger he sent one of his compressed air attacks right at the girl, who it hit straight in the stomach. Now normally this would be a sure death, this criminal had killed people this way before. Unluckily for him this wasn't a normal situation.

The girl didn't even flinch.

She looked down at her shirt which the stomach part had been blown away leaving ge stomach exposed.

"This" she said in a flat tone "was my new shirt I just bought yesterday and it caused me a good bit so I am going to love punching you good for doing that"

The criminal #24 snarled.

"I don't care if you got powers I aint going down easy"

Back inside Jason had finally avoided the falling debris and was about to head out of the exit doors when his Danger sense went off. He rolled to the side just as the exit doors were knocked off their hinges and sent flying into the wall leaving a human sized impression in the wall. Looking back through the now door less exit he saw a familiar person standing there.

"Sharah? What are you doing here and what happened to your shirt?"

 **Yeah I know it's short but I mainly wanted to go into the origins of this Earth and introduce it's main heroes. I may do another chapter or two for this on Earth 3 and some more into the characters and their lives. Thanks to Rocker on for inspiring me to do this!**

 **quick question to the readers if you were in this universe which one would you like to be an Esper, Alpha, Elementalist, Conduit or a Quantum?**

 **Thank you for reading and review with your thoughts please.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Generator Rex.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Meetings**

Sharah Nestell was an average 13 year old girl, well average if you took into account that she was and Alpha, someone with an incredible physical power.

What could she do?

Her power initially gave her medical based abilities she could heal some of the worst injuries or create some of the worst pain. A side affect was that her body subconsciously tried to give her an ultimate defense and had strengthened her bones, skin and muscle beyond human levels giving her superhuman strength, bullets felt like bee stings on her skin and her bones were essentially unbreakable.

She wasn't ashamed of being an Alpha and didn't go out of her way to hide it. That's how she got into this mess in the first place. She had taken an ally way to get home faster when she had been ambushed by this gang of guys who were insulting her for being an Alpha.

"Aw, is the little Princess going to cry?" one of the goons mocked.

"Over what exactly the sad fact that you would rather ambush a middle school girl that actually get a life?" she shot back. These guys were more or less an annoyance to her.

Seeing she wasn't intimidated by them one of the larger guys walked up to her.

"You better show some respect, Girl!"

"Respect for what, exactly your idiocy?"

Snarling the man brought his fist back and sent a punch straight towards her.

 _'_ _idiot'_ she thought bowing her head slightly.

There was a loud sound that went through the ally as the man's fist connected with the young teens head, with a blood curdling scream coming soon afterwards.

"I-I punched with everything I had and her head broke my flippin arm!"

The largest person towards the back began to walk forwards slipping brass knuckles unto his hands.

"So, you've got a hard head, huh? Well let's just see how long it takes to crack it open frea-"

He was cut off as something fell from the air and landed right on top of him.

"Um, I'm sorry am I interrupting something" said the boy who had landed on the big guy. He looked around as if he was confused about the whole situation. Then his eye's landed on Sharah and there eye's locked, then he got a determined look on his face as he got up.

"Your not causing this here lady any problems are you?" he asked in a clearly southern voice.

"What's it matter to you she's one of them Alpha freaks"

The boy apparently didn't like what they had said as he gained a angry look on his face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he said

"I bet he's one of those superhuman freaks too!" one of the guys said.

"Lets get em" as they ran forward Sharah felt afraid suddenly as this strange boy had stood up for her, something no one had ever done before, not even her parents and he was about to get killed!

She ran forwards to try to help only for one of the creeps to come flying back past her. She looked back to see that the boy didn't have a scratch on him as he leapt and punched and kicked his opponents.

Sharah was stunned she tried to think of what this meant, was this boy a superhuman too?

After a lot of the creeps had run off after have their butts handed to them by a 13 year old boy, the large guy he had knocked out began to get back up and lifted his hands as if to crush the boy.

However Sharah sent a flying kick into the guy sending into the wall with enough force to crack it.

 **Afterwards**

The two was eating in a diner.

"Hey" Sharah began with ablush on her face "Thanks for coming and helping me out"

"It was no problem"

"Still one thing I was confused about was why you made it look like you accidentally fell on that jerk?"

"That's because I DID accidentally fall on that jerk"

Sharah's face changed to a look of confusion

"Huh?"

"Well traffic was so bad I couldn't cross the road so I was trying to cross by using buildings however I underestimated the distance of the jump and didn't use enough force to get all the way across"

Suddenly the knight in shining armor image and blush was gone.

"But I'm glad I did fall into that allyway because I got to help a pretty girl!"

They were back along with a new question.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, My name's Jason Bishop"

She had heard that name. He was the kid who got his powers from some serum and hadn't been well liked at first until he stopped some Ice powered Elementalist a few weeks back.

From what she had heard from the news she expected him to be more, well, impressive

Still he did help her.

"Names Sharah"

 **Ok another chapter done!**

 **This will be just a brief summary of whats happened up until Collision of 3 Worlds**

 **Now for some Reviews!**

 **Rocker on: since no one knows 100% what caused the powers, picking out the right energies and how they affected that persons body would be difficult. Ice and Wormholes sounds interesting. I'm okay with taking readers ideas for characters but be warned they won't play a major part in the story and may only have a cameo. You must like this chapter since it starts early on. There will be some time skips but you'll get the general idea.**

 **until next time thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Generator Rex only this 3** **rd** **universe and it's characters are mine.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sam was a Esper.

He could think faster and more efficiently than any human or super computer on the planet. Combine that with the fact that he had an IQ of over 200 before his powers came you could already understand how much smarter he was now.

However, unlike the other super powered people and Espers like him he had absolutely no intention to be a hero and a villain. For one thing he grew up in a poor neighborhood with parents that hated the super human's with a passion so he had kept the Esper powers of his a secret. It was all going well and his normal life was staying normal.

Until _he_ showed up.

Jason Bishop had begun to attend the same school as him and the resident Alpha girl with red hair. They would go through the halls talking and he was friendly and polite to other people.

Which was fine as long as they left him alone.

He didn't get his wish

It seemed like every time he turned around Jason was there and trying to talk to him.

Finally he had enough and asked him what he wanted when they were both alone

"Oh, that's easy I was just wondering what your ability was"

It turned out that he could sense energy, including the energy that people had after they gained their powers.

Of course this made him nervous over his life changing if everyone found out he was an Esper, so he went out of his way to avoid Jason or Sharah

It all seemed to be going smoothly until Supreme attacked New York.

Him and his family had been watching the obvious losing battle when Jason appeared in front of the camera and talked about how everyone needed to work together regardless of their differences or they would all be dead.

It wasn't the most elegant speech but it was enough for him to get off of his but and run to his grandfathers home where he kept the inventions he had made in the shed.

One of these was a teleporter pad, it only had one use and that was what he needed so soon he found himself in New York as people battled a crazy powerful villain. He saw a lot of prople get killed in the battle and he would have been one of the casualties if a girl named Emily, an earth elementalist, hadn't shielded him with a wall of stone. They stuck together for the rest of the battle which lasted for two whole days.

After the battle he sat beside one of the military transport vehicles, exhausted.

"Here"

He looked to his left to see a hand holding a water bottle, looking up he saw that it was Jason even with the bloody and bruised face he could recognize him.

Sam took the water bottle and after a long drink he turned to Jason

"You look horrible" he said

Jason just burst out laughing

"Yeah I imagine I do"

Sam heard another voice to his left and saw Emily helping some of the wounded

"I heard you were with her for a lot of the fight"

Sam turned back towards Jason

"You know her?"

"Yeah I met her while I was traveling a bit, you should talk to her I'm pretty sure she likes you"

"You think so?"

"Yep"

There was a moment of silence

"I guess my normal life is down the drain"

"Probably"

Sam looked at the sky

"I wonder what happens next"

Jason shrugged

"I don't know for sure but what about working with me saving the world and all of that other stuff"

Sam hummed in thought

"I'll think about it"

 **Ok that's done so we have Sam now**

 **Rocker on: X energies are basically theoretical energies that could affect the universe and reality itself. Well there aren't crossover powers so he would either be a quantum or elementalist.**

 **The mental plane idea is interesting and I'll look into that thanks**

 **Please review and thank you for reading**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
